<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Ranboo Gets Kidnapped (But Something's Off) by LazyFandomBean</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30033003">Ranboo Gets Kidnapped (But Something's Off)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/LazyFandomBean/pseuds/LazyFandomBean'>LazyFandomBean</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Please Don't Leave Me Alone (I Just Don't Want To Be Forgotten) [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Blood, Blood Loss, Blood and Injury, Blood and Violence, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Gen, Hurt Ranboo (Video Blogging RPF), Hurt/Comfort, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, No Beta, Ranboo Angst (Video Blogging RPF), Ranboo Gets a Hug (Video Blogging RPF), Ranboo Needs a Hug (Video Blogging RPF), Ranboo-centric (Video Blogging RPF), Sad Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Sad Ranboo (Video Blogging RPF), Sad Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Sad Toby Smith | Tubbo, Sad TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), then it gets more serious, we die like Edward TOTALLY DIDN'T, well it starts as crack</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 00:20:57</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,728</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30033003</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/LazyFandomBean/pseuds/LazyFandomBean</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Ahahahaha I don't know what I was doing I wrote this too late lol</p><p>In all seriousness (well as serious as I can get, since it's THREE IN THE MORNING) I hope you all enjoy and sorry for any mistakes or if the characters are ooc or something.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ranboo &amp; Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Ranboo &amp; Technoblade &amp; Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Ranboo &amp; Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Ranboo &amp; Toby Smith | Tubbo &amp; Other(s), Ranboo &amp; Toby Smith | Tubbo &amp; Wilbur Soot &amp; Technoblade &amp; TommyInnit &amp; Phil Watson, Ranboo &amp; TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Please Don't Leave Me Alone (I Just Don't Want To Be Forgotten) [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2211018</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>525</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Completed fics I read, Completed stories I've read</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Ranboo Gets Kidnapped (But Something's Off)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>|So basically it's Ranboo getting kidnapped, but he kinda accidentally makes it really awkward because he's not good at social situations and apparently neither are his kidnappers.</p><p>Inspired by 12oclockAM, but it also has just a TINY bit more angst.</p><p>Heheheheh...</p><p>Tw: Swearing, a little bit of blood (actually a lot) an even smaller amount of anxiety (actually way less)</p><p>I didn't write this how I planned to lol-|</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was a truly awkward situation.</p><p>Ranboo really didn't know how he'd gotten here. He'd just been on his way to pick up a couple of groceries for Phil and then BAM, everything's black, and the next thing he knows, he's here.</p><p>'Here' is in a dimly lit room, courtesy of a single dying lightbulb in the middle of a broken light fixture on the ceiling. It was also just a little bit too far to the left for Ranboo's liking. The floor was some wooden floorboards that were like an inch above the ground for some reason, several floorboards broken and splintered. The walls were just some dirty and faded red bricks that were chipped on the edges. A single wooden door sat right in front of the chair Ranboo was tied to.</p><p>All in all, this place looked like something straight out of a very cliché movie. Maybe that was why Ranboo wasn't able to take anything seriously for the next thirty minutes.</p><p>A man kicked open the door, which Ranboo thought was stupid because -come on, there's a doorknob right there- and proceeded to slam the door shut behind him and move to the wall towards Ranboo's right, leaning against it in an almost bored looking way.</p><p>"Hi," Ranboo said, because what was he supposed to say? The guy looked at him weirdly, despite wearing a mask that covered every bring but his mouth and eyes.</p><p>"What do you mean, 'hi'?" he asked gruffly.</p><p>"I don't know, you just walked in and didn't say hi, so I thought maybe I was supposed to say it first," Ranboo explained, a little confused at himself.</p><p>Apparently he was confusing the guy too, because the next thing the guy did was stutter over his words, eventually managing to say, "You're being fucking kidnapped, why the fuck would I say hi?"</p><p>"Oh, that explains it," said Ranboo dumbly. (He already knew he was being kidnapped, why did he say that?) "I just thought it'd be rude if neither of us said hi, so I said it first."</p><p>"I'm one of your kidnappers, I don't need to be 'polite' to you," the kidnapper guy shot back with a glare.</p><p>"Oh, right," said Ranboo, only becoming more confused at himself.</p><p>Kidnapped Guy seemed to just barely be beyond confused, now seeming to be getting pissed off. "Listen, I bet you think you're being funny, but you're not," he said with a growl. "I could kill you right now if I wanted to." As if to prove his point, he pulled a gun out of his pocket (how did he manage to fit a GUN in his POCKET) and held it up to Ranboo's head. "Bet you're not so funny now, huh?"</p><p>"Oh, that's a gun," Ranboo blurted without thinking. "I should probably be scared, um-"</p><p>"Of course you're supposed to be fucking scared!" Kidnapper Guy shouted, growing more enraged by the second. "I'm holding a gun to your head!"</p><p>"Oh right," Ranboo replied, not really knowing what else to say. "Oh uh, also, earlier you said you were one of my kidnappers? But you're the only one here?"</p><p>Kidnapper Guy rolled his eyes. "That's because I was the one to check if you were awake by now, dumbass," he replied, his anger subsiding ever so slightly.</p><p>"Oh," Ranboo said. Then he jumped with a realization (well, jumped as much as he could with the ropes stopping him) "Wait, you said awake by now, what time is it? I was supposed to be home with the groceries by two."</p><p>Kidnapper Guy (wait, when did he start referring to him as Kidnapper Guy?) stared at him with an incredulous look. "Who cares!? You're obviously not going home with the groceries, you got kidnapped!" he shouted, seething with rage.</p><p>"Right, right, yeah, of course I can't, yeah, sorry about that," Ranboo replied, starting to finally feel a little panic settle in. "Also, uh, if you're not alone, where's your, uh, partners in crime or something?"</p><p>As if on cue, (which it probably was considering how everything's been going so far) the door opened (well at least no one kicked it this time) and another guy walked in, a little shorter than the first one (and we're calling him Kidnapper Guy #2).</p><p>"Dude, we aren't allowed to kill him," he whispered to the first guy furiously. Then he turned to Ranboo with what almost seemed like an apologetic look on his face. "Um, sorry about- about him, he's a- he's a little short tempered," he said sheepishly (guess it was an apologetic look then).</p><p>If Ranboo could blink, he would've. "Oh no, yeah, it's-it's fine," he stuttered out. "I mean, we-we all have our bad days, right?"</p><p>"Oh, yeah, yeah, definitely," Kidnapper Guy #2 replied, rubbing the back of his mask-covered head with his hand. </p><p>"Will you two shut up!?" Kidnapper Guy yelled, finally moving the gun away from Ranboo's head. "We're not here to have a nice conversation!"</p><p>"Yeah, right, sorry," Ranboo and Kidnapper #2 said at the exact same moment. They immediately looked at each other and started apologizing.</p><p>"Sorry-" "Sorry, sorry-" "Oh shoot, sorry-" "No, I'm sorry, I'm the one who keeps-"</p><p>"SHUT. UP!" Kidnapper Guy yells, pressing the gun back to Ranboo's head. "If you don't stop I'll blow his brain to bits, job or not!"</p><p>There's silence for a moment, and then Ranbok and Kidnapper Guy #2 open their mouths to apologize when Kidnapper Guy shoves the gun to Ranboo's head harder. "Not another word, I WILL kill him," he growled. Kidnapper Guy #2 nodded. Ranboo would have done the same, but he was just a little too terrified of the gun being held to his head to do so.</p><p>Just then, the door opened a third time, -and oh yeah, this guy is definitely in charge-, and Boss Guy is literally pulling a CHAIR behind him, -and you really had to ruin the mood by dragging a chair across the floor, why didn't you already have one in here?- and then he sets it down directly across from where Ranboo is sitting. Kidnapper Guy sighs with what sounds like (and probably is) relief before removing the gun from Ranboo's head. </p><p>"Hello, Ranboo," Boss Guy says innocently, albeit the look on his face was very different to his tone of voice.</p><p>"Uh, hi," he replied. "Um, what am I doing here?"</p><p>Boss Guy hummed, seeming to think it over before responding. "Well, let's see, you're the adopted son of Philza Minecraft, head of the Minecraft family, who also happens to be very, very rich, and you're also the most defenseless member of the family, not to mention the least monitored, so what better way to get rich than grabbing the weakest, most defenseless rich kid we can find and demanding a ransom?" </p><p>"Okay, first of all, I'm not defenseless," Ranboo murmured bitterly. Boss Guy chuckled. "Huh, then I wonder how it was my men caught you so easily, hm?"</p><p>Ranboo rolled his eyes. "You had them knock me out from behind where I wouldn't see it coming. Also, calling me the 'weakest' and 'most defenseless' is big talk coming from a guy who made others do his dirty work."</p><p>Boss Guy's smug look was quickly replaced with a frown. "Think you're smart, funny? Well, neither of those traits are going to help you out of this situation."</p><p>"I mean I wasn't really expecting them to, I was just saying," Ranboo said honestly. Boss Guy's frown grew deeper. "Listen kid, the more you talk, the worse it's going to be for you, and trust me, you don't want it any worse," he said the last part of the sentence with a devilish grin, the gestures to Kidnapper Guy, who also smiled impishly.</p><p>"Oh, that doesn't sound good," Ranboo murmured to himself, ice-cold fear and panic seeping into his bones.</p><p>---</p><p>A man stood in an old-looking room, a room with red, chipped bricks on the walls and broken floorboards. Two men stood behind him on either side, making the whole scene look even more like a cliché movie. It was obvious the man in the middle was standing in front of something, although it wasn't visible what. </p><p>"Hello Philza Minecraft and Technoblade!" He said with a grin, nothing but malice and greed in his eyes. "You might be inclined to ignore this, but trust me, it would be such a shame if you did. After all, wouldn't want our little guest to die, would we?"</p><p>The man stepped to the left, revealing a very bloody, beat-up, and gagged Ranboo, who was tied to a chair and wheezing painfully. The man snapped his fingers, and the guy to his left walked forward and un-gagged Ranboo. "Anything you'd like to say to your 'family', Ranboo?"</p><p>Ranboo looked up wearily. "Oh, hi guys," he said with a raspy voice. "Um, just so you know, they want ransom money, like, a lot. Just- just don't use it on me, alright? I'll be fi-"</p><p>The guy who un-gagged Ranboo kicked him in the gut, making him fold over as much as he could in pain. The first man stepped back in front of Ranboo, an evil smile on his face. "So what'll it be? One hundred million dollars, or his life? I'll have someone waiting in the alleyway by Fourth Everwood Street. You have an hour."</p><p>The recording stopped, and the phone was gripped so hard the screen cracked.</p><p>"Permission to fuck them up, Phil?"</p><p>"..."</p><p>"Phil?"</p><p>Techno turned to look at his father. Phil was staring at where Techno had been holding the phone, unblinking. His face showed no emotion, but Techno knew him well enough to know that underneath the expressionless gaze was a fury and wrath so strong it almost made Techno shiver.</p><p>"Fuck 'em up, Techno. Not one of the bastards leaves alive or intact."</p><p>---</p><p>Ranboo coughed into the gag, the blood he had just spit on trickling back into his mouth. He didn't have the energy to resist anymore- they had quite literally beat it out of him. Pretty much nothing could describe the overwhelming pain he felt.</p><p>Boss Guy simply smiled as he watched, the blood not seeming to bother him (of course not, why would it bother him, he's the one who had you kidnapped in the first place). Boss Guy looked at his watch.</p><p>"Oh, look at that, it's been forty five minutes and they still haven't sent someone to give the money."</p><p>Ranboo felt his heart sink a little. Despite telling them not to waste their money on him, he couldn't help but feel hurt that they didn't care enough about him to do so.</p><p>That also could just be his physical pain talking.</p><p>A chuckle made him pick his head up weakly. "Of course, it's not like we're returning you to them alive if they do," Boss Guy commented.</p><p>Oh. So he was going to die anyway. To be honest, he was starting to think death might be better than what he was feeling at the moment.  He coughed again, and more blood was spat from him mouth and was almost immediately filtered back in.</p><p>Boss Guy notices and laughed. "Aw, poor thing, you must be in so much pain right now, huh?" He teased maliciously. "It's too bad they don't seem to want you enough, though."</p><p>Really, the timing could not have been any more perfect. Ranboo was starting to think this really was an action movie. He bet it'd be the type everyone would go insane about, despite it having the most cliché and obvious plot. </p><p>The door the the room quite literally EXPLODED, and Ranboo could muster up a little gratefulness that the chair he was tied to (the ropes were starting to dig into his skin painfully) was more than six feet from the door. Boss Guy didn't get quite so lucky- he flew through the air and landed BEHIND Ranboo's chair. The other kidnappers were sent to the floor as well, the blast somehow being able to knock to both of them down just like that. Ranboo was lucky his chair had four legs and could withstand the blast a little better. </p><p>'Are they here to kill us? I kinda hope so.'</p><p>Ranboo saw a flash of pink through the smoke, and suddenly Technoblade was behind him, undoing his gag. </p><p>Technoblade moved in front of him, lips moving, but Ranboo couldn't hear anything coming out. The only thing he could do was say "Oh, hey Techno," before his head fell forward and everything went black.</p><p>---</p><p>Ranboo awoke to a sharp pain in his ribs and a sore and burning face. He groaned and reached up<br/>
to touch it, then realized there were bandages over one of his eyes. He looked around and found himself in a room decorated in mostly black and white, which he soon remembered to be his room. His room, which meant he was back home. 'Home from where?'</p><p>Ranboo looked on to the side of his bed, realizing that Tubbo laid asleep in a chair. He looked to the other side to see Tommy, who was also asleep, although unlike Tubbo, there were tears streaming down his face.</p><p>Apparently not for long though, because he opened his eyes ever so slightly, and then they opened wider than Ranboo thought that could. "HE'S AWAKE!!!" he shouted loudly, jumping up with a smile. He ran over to Tubbo, shaking his shoulder as Ranboo flinched at the noise. "BIG MAN, WAKE UP, RANBOOB'S AWAKE!!!" He yelled excitedly. Ranboo groaned, too tired to correct him on his name. Tubbo groaned as well, glaring blearily at Tommy before glancing at Ranbok and realizing he was awake. "RANBOO!" he shrieked with joy.</p><p>Ranboo made an 'oof' noise as Tubbo jumped on top of him while Tommy ran off to apparently tell Phil and Techno. "Tubbo, that hurts," Ranboo managed to wheeze.</p><p>"Oops, sorry," Tubbo sniffed, moving to get off. That was when Ranboo realized Tubbo was crying. "Tubbo, what's wrong?" he asked worriedly, concerned for his friend.</p><p>Tubbo burst into sobs, wiping his eyes furiously. "I- I was some-worried about you, a-and I thought- I thought you wouldn't m-make it," he hiccuped.</p><p>"You were worried? Why..." the memories hit him like a freight train, almost literally taking the breath out of him. "I'm sorry, Tubs, don't cry," he whispered. He moved to sit up, but he fell back down, letting out an Enderman 'vwoop' of distress on accident. </p><p>Tubbo jerked his head up, eyes widening. "Oh, I'm so sorry man, I forgot how much you would be in pain and- hold on, let me get-"</p><p>Phil and Techno suddenly appeared in the doorway, Phil smiling with relief at the sight of Ranboo awake. Even Techno, who usually showed no emotion, looked relieved. </p><p>"P-Phil? Techno?" Ranboo coughed. He noticed that there wasn't any blood this time, much to his relief.</p><p>"Hey mate," Phil said with a smile, "How ya doin'?"</p><p>Ranboo gave a half-hearted attempt at a shrug. "I mean, I've definitely been better," he said with a weak smile. Phil let out a small laugh, and even Techno smiled (he smiled!). </p><p>"You still in pain? Need medicine or something?" Techno asked awkwardly. Ranboo restrained himself from chuckling at his awkwardness. "I-I mean- yeah, it kinda- kinda hurts all over," he admitted. Phil gave a sympathetic frown. "Sorry mate, we would've taken ya to the hospital, but someone made that rather difficult." He glared at Techno.  </p><p>"What!? You were the one who told me to!" Techno yelled, throwing his hands into the air. Phil rolled his eyes, the grabbed a medicine bottle off of Ranboo's dresser. (when did that get there?) He took two pills out and handed them to Ranbok with a glass of water, who quickly downed them. He started feeling tired and dizzy a few seconds later, and he yawned.</p><p>"Tired, mate?" Phil asked. Ranboo nodded weakly. "Go back to sleep then, we'll wake you up if something happens," Techno interjected. Ranboo nodded a second time, and he let the dizziness raw over and the world fade to black.</p><p>---</p><p>"So just to be clear, they're all dead?"</p><p>"Well duh, Phil, you think I'd let them get off the hook that easy?"</p><p>"And decapitated?"</p><p>"Phil. Who do you take me for."</p><p>"Just making sure."  </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I literally wrote this at 3 A.M. And had so much trouble because I'm trying to do it from a fudging. IPod. 5.</p><p>Anyway, this oneshot thing is actually connected to an AU I've made but haven't written yet. Would you guys be interested if I made this a part of a series of the AU?</p><p>Anyway, good night, good morning, good afternoon, wherever you are, have a good day and stay safe!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>